


That Team Gryffindor Spirit

by charleybradburies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Canon Character of Color, Canon Era, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: hogwarts365, Could Be Canon, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gryffindor, Male-Female Friendship, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Reunions, Romantic Friendship, Team, Team Dynamics, Teamwork, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, they're still a team.</p><p><span class="small">For: hogwarts365 Prompt(s) #94: Running & Rebellion, fan-flashworks Challenge #124: United,</span><br/>and 1-million-words Weekend Challenge 7.3-7.5: Independence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Team Gryffindor Spirit

Katie's running through the courtyard when she lays eyes on a face that's not been familiar for some time. _Angelina._

Angelina notices her not a second too soon, and somehow they manage not to meet with clanging and awkwardness as they collide into each other's arms and find a way to inch away from the heat of the action.

"You came back," Angelina murmurs, her distinct earthy, lavender-touched scent seeping comfort into Katie.

"It's _our_ battle. Of course I came back."

They're hugging so tightly they might burst or fuse together or something equally spell-driven, but they don't break apart at all until another body wedges itself between them.

_Alicia._

"Hello, team. Looks we've got one hell of a match ahead of ourselves."

"That we do," the two agree. Angelina pulls a bag from her pocket, and they all step back slightly, giving their arms and lungs some needed rest.

"I've got more'n enough brooms for an entire team. Fred and George let me steal into the broom shed at their place, too."

"Molly's goin' to curse you," Alicia gasps, but Angelina chuckles.

"Not the Burrow. Fred and George's _own_ place."

"Why would they..." Katie starts, and stops herself. "No, actually, I'm _not_ at all surprised they have their own broom shed at their flat."

"Yeah, me neither," Alicia sighs. "But what are we going to do with them? We can't properly fly as a _team_ , can we?"

Angelina gives her a telling look.

"Well, Oliver's here, so tell me how much a team we lot look like _now._ Course our _manlier_ stars have to steal off, you know, being specially targeted, but-"

"You _didn't_ just say that," comes Oliver's voice from behind her, and the trio pulls him into a group hug.

"There are Death Eaters coming after us, You-Know-Who'll be here by nightfall, and _you're_ worried I'm not referring to you and the Twins as _manly_?"

Oliver knows better than to argue, so he hands over what basic flight sequence he's been able to come up since Katie'd seen him an hour ago, and then bids the women adieu. They link themselves by their elbows, and look over it, readying themselves for battle.


End file.
